


Doki Doki Futa Futa

by LWDY



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inside, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Group Sex, Harem, Implied Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Masochism, Minor Asphyxiation (no death), Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sadism, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWDY/pseuds/LWDY
Summary: Monika is a high school girl with a love for literature. She also has a huge dick and wants to use it on like-minded girls. Thus, she creates the literature club.This is a fiction that is only based on the fantastic experience that is "Doki Doki: Literature Club". All characters belong to the developer. This is merely a re-imagination of their work.*Edit* This is intended to be a smut fic, it just contains some story too.





	1. The Literature Club

**Author's Note:**

> Though Monika and Sayori are in the same year, they do not share any lessons. This is because each year contains 3 separate groups; A, B and C (It is also worth noting that I have adjusted their ages from the official canon).
> 
> I've made a stat list of all of the girls that will be in this series. Here's a brief explanation of the stats;
> 
> Name: Age - Year group  
> \- Height  
> \- Body Measurements - B/W/H  
> \- Cock Size - Inches  
> \- Cock Thickness: D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS and Z (D is thinnest and Z is thickest)  
> \- Short description of what they're into/like.
> 
> Monika: 17 – Mid-year, group A  
> \- 5 ft. 3  
> \- 32D 22 35  
> \- 12 and ¾ Inches  
> \- SS  
> \- Very dominant. Loves showing her authority with a good butt stuffing. 
> 
> Sayori: 17 – Mid-year, group C  
> \- 5 ft. 2  
> \- 28C 21 32  
> \- 7 Inches  
> \- B  
> \- Mostly submissive but likes to flip the switch every now and then. Loves anal. 
> 
> Natsuki: 16 – First year, group B  
> \- 4 ft. 11  
> \- 26A 20 30  
> \- 2 and ¼ Inches  
> \- D  
> \- Complete bottom trash. Loves fat cocks the most. 
> 
> Yuri: 18 – Last year, group C  
> \- 5 ft. 5  
> \- 34E 23 35  
> \- 10 and ¼ Inches  
> \- Z  
> \- Loves taking and giving cock equally (situational). Into sadism and brutality.

Monika has a beauty that contests her intelligence. Long and flowing sandy, brown hair, tied into an elegant ponytail with a pure white ribbon. Graceful bangs frame a youthful face flawlessly. Her irresistible smile can warm the most cynical individuals. She is coveted by all. 

Monika also has a passion for literature. The brunette adores the way language can be used to convey deep and complex emotions. She adores the various styles and individuality that can be expressed through poetry and writing. Her passion for this subject gives her an idea; literature club. 

The brunette becomes elated at the thought of meeting people whom share her enthusiasm. So much so, that she immediately requests a daily after school slot, in which she may put her plans to fruition. 

Like any young woman, she has needs, though in the case of Monika, they are a little different. This is because she has a ginormous cock. She has been with many girls throughout her year group but now craves more intellectual partners. 

She receives a message from the head of club management and social studies. In summary, if she can get 3 other members by the end of the week, then they will be recognised as an official club and can keep the classroom slot permanently. After returning home, she heads straight to her bedroom and pulls out a large sketchbook. 

“Right, I have four days… First things first, how can I get members to join…?” Monika brainstorms various ways to encourage new people to join. She knows that a literature club may sound rather dull, even for those who like writing. So, the brunette decides to make flyers. She uses a minimal amount of well-chosen words, as well as bright colours. Doing so will grab someone’s attention and only say what is necessary. 

“Hmmm…” Her frustration bubbles lightly, feeling as though what she’s done won’t be enough. She thinks of including some suggestive content but quickly dismisses it. 

“I know I want to meet some girls, but if I’m too evocative with the flyers, then people with no interest in literature will come…” The brunette rests her head in her hands. 

“I know! I’ll take a cute picture of myself, and add it to the centre!” Monika excitedly picks up her phone and snaps a pic of herself with a raised finger, in an endearing but confident pose. She also makes a note to include the phrase; ‘Girls Only!’, for when she makes the finishing touches tomorrow. 

*

The next day, she uses the computers in school to finalise the design of the flyers. With a bright smile, she prints out 50 copies and begins spreading them across the school. She notices varying ages of students watching her put them up for display. She retains a confident demeanour and continues to promote the literature club, clutching the papers underneath her left arm and walking with authority. After Monika finishes her task she realises she’s missed the entirety of her lunch-time. 

“Awh… I hope someone brings some food to the club…” The brunette remains hopeful as her stomach rumbles throughout the remainder of the school day. For the last period, she has gym class. Her patience begins to wear thin as her tutor begins singling her out for practical examples. The best part about gym is that she gets to check out the girls doing stuff, but it seems she wouldn’t even get that satisfaction today. 

Tired and pent up with frustration, she makes her way to the new clubroom for the first time. It was in the section of the school that typically isn’t used as frequently as the rest. At first, she felt disappointed but then realises the further the club is from everyone, the better. ‘No-one will disturb us…’ She laughs darkly at her inner thoughts. 

Upon unlocking and entering the room, she initially wants to sit at the teacher’s desk but decides against it. She wants to appear eager but not overly intimidating and opts to take a seat at the front row instead. As she pulls out a book, a gentle knock grabs her attention, making her jump out of her chair. With controlled excitement, she calls out to her first potential member. 

“Please, come in!” After a second, the door slowly opens. The first thing Monika notices is a cute red bow, sitting awkwardly on top of unkempt, shoulder-length, strawberry-blonde hair. 

“Is this the Literature club?” The red-head asks in a way that suggests she already knows but doubts herself regardless. The brunette walks over to the new guest and smiles as she speaks. 

“Yes, yes, welcome! I’m Monika, it’s so nice to meet you!” She comes to a stop in front of the girl. 

“Thanks! My name’s Sayori. I’m really happy to be here!” The red-head looks and sounds genuine. She seems to exude an excitement that almost comes across as vacuous. Monika notices how much smaller the girl is than her. In almost every way. 

“So, what do we do here in the club?” The shorter girl asks innocently. As the girls walk towards the front row, the brunette comes to a realisation.

“Oh no… I didn’t plan anything!” Monika slumps into her seat and makes a long, defeated moan. Sayori makes a quick ‘ah!’ sound, upon seeing her new friend looking sad. 

“No, no, it’s okay! Don’t get upset, I-I can think of something!” The red-head fumbles through her words, making erratic movements as she goes. The brunette looks up and smiles softly. 

“It’s alright, Sayori. Let’s think of something together.” Monika’s words make the shorter girls cheeks flush faintly. She nods and then takes the seat next to the club leader, pulling off her back pack and setting it down beneath the desk. 

“First things first, do you know of any others who may be coming?” The brunette asks sweetly. Sayori shakes her head before replying. 

“Not that I know of. I saw a girl with large breasts reading the flyer but she didn’t seem very enthusiastic…” The shorter girl shrugs after finishing her sentence. 

“Well that’s okay, I’m just happy someone showed up!” Monika sounds authentic. Her passion for literature is at least somewhat shared, right? Sayori beams cutely at the taller girl. The brunette then continues;

“So, did you bring a book with you?” Questions Monika as she gestures to the bag underneath the desk. 

“Oh, in this? No, I accidentally left my book bag in biology, but this right here is my snack pack!” The red-head quickly unzips it and angles it towards her new friend, showing off the contents. It is literally a pack filled with snacks. Cookies, candy, soda, almost anything you could need. She could run a small business with these wares. Monika’s stomach then makes a loud, awkward grumble. Sayori pulls an unsophisticated expression as she slowly retracts the bag into her chest. ‘Damn tummy!’, the brunette thinks to herself. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I missed lunch making all these flyers today and-” The shorter girl intervenes.

“-Really?! Ahhh…” Sayori sounds uncomfortable, as though torn between two life-altering decisions. After an unpleasant 10 seconds of silence, she leisurely holds her snack pack towards Monika. 

“Oh, my gosh, thank you!” As she reaches for the bag, Sayori suddenly pulls it back. 

“Actually, I would like something in return.” Speaks the shorter girl confidently as she stands up. Monika raises her eyebrows.

“You don’t have to give me any, Sayori, it’s okay.” The brunette says in a fair, practiced tone of voice. 

“No, no, no. It’s fine… Monika… I’d like to be vice-president… Please?” After asking the question, the red-heads new-found confidence seems to dwindle away. She then holds her ‘snack pack’ out again and puts it on the desk in front of the brunette. 

“You’re not very good at bargaining, are you?” Says a bemused Monika. Sayori pushes her two index fingers together and pouts. 

“…Maybe…” the red-head looks so adorable that Monika can’t help but smile. She reaches for a soft looking, chocolate chip cookie. 

“Well, as president of the literature club, I think I might need a little more from you. Don’t worry, it’s nothing too strenuous.” The taller girl teases the red-head, wiggling the cookie side to side as she speaks. Sayori’s bright, blue eyes widen in surprise. Monika takes a large bite from the snack and sets it down next to the bag. 

“Really? Just one thing and I’m vice?!” Sayori could barely contain her excitement, not expecting it to be so easy. The red-head expected to have to prove herself with some long, arduous task or something of the sort. Monika swallows her food and stands up.

“Yes… I want you.” As she speaks, she can feel her member twitch in anticipation. 

“I… don’t understand what you mean…” The red-head stumbles through her words. She clearly comprehends the meaning but is attempting to play dumb regardless. The taller girl laughs as a response, causing Sayori to look down in embarrassment. Something then catches the shorter girls eye. 

“Is that?” The blue-eyed girl points towards the front of Monika’s skirt which now had a rather inelegant bulge forming in it. The red-head looks up into the taller girl’s emerald eyes. Monika is glaring at the girl, as though she’s a piece of meat. The look makes Sayori weak in the knees, her will power crumbling with each passing second of eye contact. 

“Let’s lock this door, shall we?” The brunette exudes confidence. She knows she’s found her girl. Literate and cute. Oh, she can’t wait… Monika struts towards the classroom door, provocatively swaying her wide hips for her soon-to-be vice-president. 

“B-but what if a new member arrives?” Sayori asks in a weak voice. After clicking the lock the brunette turns to the red-head and smirks.

“It’s been 10 minutes now… no-one is coming… Well unless you count what we’re about to do.” She chuckles darkly. 

“That… barely makes sense.” Mutters the shorter girl.

“Shush!” Snaps Monika, making her new friend jump. The brunette continues;

“Besides, your first complaint after finding out I want to fuck you shouldn’t be about someone spotting us… You clearly want this, don’t you?” The green-eyes scrutinise Sayori’s body language, knowing she’s right. The red-head feels an uncomfortable twist in her stomach as nervous sweat forms on her cheek and forehead. She nods quickly, making her bow shake lightly. Monika feels a warm feeling in her chest, as she realises Sayori is exactly the type of girl she wants in her group. The self-proclaimed president of the literature club beams heartily at the red-head. 

“I’m a little big, is that okay?” The brunette proclaims, not out of pride, but out of care. 

“You honestly think I’d have a problem with that?” Sayori asks rhetorically, with a hint of sarcasm. Monika could sense some of the girl’s prior enthusiasm returning and it made her happy. 

“Well, the first rule of the literature club is: Every member must be as happy as they can be! As president, I must make sure that everyone is comfortable.” The brunette can feel herself getting into the role and becomes elated because of it. 

“You just made that up!” Sayori criticises her friend jokingly, making them both laugh jovially. 

“Ugh, these are becoming too tight, do you mind if I take them off?” Monika has her hands under the sides of her skirt, clearly referring to her panties. The bulge had indeed become abnormally large. 

“Go ahead!” Sayori pumps her arms excitedly. The brunette reaches under her skirt and pulls down her black, lacy underwear and kicks them away. As she stands back upright she notices blue-eyes gazing intently at her now visible member. It jutted out at a 90-degree angle, clearly too heavy to stand upwards. The frills of her indigo skirt rest comfortably at the base of the large shaft. 

“How… big?” Asks the red-head in a bewildered voice. Monika does her trademark pose and raises a finger in front of her. 

“12 and ¾ inches long. Measured it myself.” This is the first time she’s ever been boastful about anything. It felt good to express her pride for once. Sayori is speechless. 

“So, are you packing too?” Monika questions the girl hopefully. In her experience, she has always found that futa’s love anal sex more than anyone else. The blue-eyed girl continues to be entranced by the magnum before her. 

“Guess I’ll find out myself!” The brunette kneels in front of her friend and can now faintly see a bump in the skirt. Barely able to contain her eagerness, she reaches up and yanks down a cute, white pair of panties. As a reward for her enthusiasm a nice, hard cock slaps her on the cheek. Sayori makes a comical ‘Ah!’ sound but then laughs when she realises what’s happened. 

“Ah so you tuck it back… I should really try that.” Monika says the last part to herself. Sayori then steps out of her underwear and kicks them over to where the presidents are. The brunette shuffles backwards on her knees to get a better look at the red-heads weapon. 

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that! What’re you, 7 inches?” The green-eyed girl looks up at the vice-president with a genuine look of admiration. 

“Yup! Not bad for someone my size, eh?” Sayori brags shamelessly. Monika takes another look. She was longer than expected, that’s for sure. Not very thick though… Especially when compared to her own beast. 

“It’s beautiful.” The brunette compliments the red-head, making her smile. With this extra boost of confidence, she strips off her clothes. Despite being rather small, Sayori is quite curvy, with a good waist-to-hip ratio. Her ridiculously thin waist makes her butt look rather juicy and plump without appearing too big. Her chest isn’t particularly impressive but certainly isn’t flat either. 

All in all, Sayori is a sensual blend of both cute and hotness, perfect to be Monika’s right-hand girl. ‘Perfect for my harem.’ She thinks to herself. ‘Harem? …Yes, that’s what this club will be. My little group of literate fuck dolls…’ She becomes lost in her thoughts until a hard cock slaps her in the face. 

“You gonna fuck me yet?” The girls lock eyes. They could see the lust boiling inside one another. Their rock-hard cocks are also a clear giveaway. Monika stands so quickly, Sayori flinches. With a smile, the brunette grabs the shorter girl’s shoulders and pushes her down onto her knees. 

“You ever done this?” Asks the brunette. The red-head looks up.

“Uh huh, I’ve done pretty much everything… never with something this big though…” Her blue eyes are once again drawn to her president’s immaculate weapon. The foot-long penis half-hangs, half-points towards her, due to its sheer weight pulling it down. She takes a delicate hand to the shaft of the veiny beast and gently begins to tug it up and down. A whine of appreciation escapes Monika’s cute lips. Sayori takes a second hand and slides it up and down in sync with the other. She gauges the brunette’s reaction, watching her face to make sure she’s doing it right. Monika tilts her head back and closes her eyes in enjoyment as Sayori moves closer and angles the shaft upwards. The stiff cock rests against her face as she continues to work it passionately, serving her president with maximum vigour. 

“Is that goooood?” The shorter girl coos with a smirk. 

“Yeaaahh…” Responds a satisfied brunette. Sayori gives the cock a smattering of kisses, making Monika giggle. 

“C’mon, I wanna to see your body.” Presses the blue–eyed girl as she begins unbuttoning the blazer from the bottom to the top. Sayori’s fingers struggle to undo the top button as the top strains against Monika’s chest. 

“Your boobs are so much bigger than mine!” Sulks the red-head, whom gives up and steps back. The brunette laughs as she takes off the remainder of her clothes.

“Don’t worry Sayori, you’ve still got plenty of time to grow. Besides, smaller boobs are sexy too!” This makes the vice-president smile. Monika has a much more provocative body than Sayori. She’s thicker than her in every way. 

“Ooohh, you’re so curvy Ms. Monika.” Flirts the red-head in admiration as she twirls her hair in one finger. She struts back up to the taller girl and winds her arms around her hips. Sayori squeezes the ample butt flesh. It feels firm but soft. It’s clear that Monika is physically fit but also naturally curvy. The girl’s cocks press against each other, sandwiched snugly between their bodies. Sayori gets on her tip-toes and presses her lips to Monika’s. She kisses back and wraps her arms around the shorter girl’s waist affectionately. Both ladies moan into one another’s lips as their hands explore the others body. Monika finds her hands groping the smaller girls chubby tush, kneading it and jiggling it, whereas Sayori’s hands once again begin jerking and twisting her president’s great cock. 

“I want it in there.” Pleads the red-head cutely. For extra emphasis, she gives her butt a little wiggle, making it shake in the brunette’s hands. Monika points at the teacher’s desk. 

“Go.” The command makes Sayori feel like she’s being told off. She walks over to the desk and leans over it, resting her hands against the wooden surface. The club president walks over, her great cock swaying with each step and begins grinding against the shorter girl’s shapely ass. They press against one another, each girl enjoying the feeling of the other. Thoughts of demolishing Sayori anally, clouds her mind. She can feel how wet the red-heads pussy is as its owner eagerly awaits the foot-long meat. Monika takes a firm grasp of her cock and rubs the head around her vaginal opening. Her juices will act as lube for the real goal. After the meat becomes appropriately wet, she lines it up with the smaller girl’s back door. 

“Please start gently.” Whimpers Sayori, looking back over her shoulder with an uneasy expression. 

“Alright… But I can’t promise that I won’t get rough.” Reasons Monika. 

“That’s okay, I’ll just need to adjust to… y’know.” The red-head references the taller girls much bigger dick. The brunette nods and makes a friendly ‘Mhm’ sound. Slowly she pushes her fat cock-head into Sayori. It is 3 inches wide which makes the taker wince uncomfortably, Monika immediately stops.

“Are you okay?” The red-head nods in response.

“Don’t worry, it’s good. Just be slow.” Encourages Sayori. The president smiles and continues pushing in. She admires the way her butt parts and squeezes around her meat. Surprisingly, the shorter girl isn’t too tight and takes the first 8 inches quite easily.

“Wow, you must be really into butt stuff huh?” States Monika.

“Just fuck me.” Sayori sounds impatient, clearly ready for more. The brunette laughs and rams the remaining length into the girl. They both moan, revelling in the gratification they bring one another. 

Monika begins rocking her hips backwards and forwards at a steady rhythm, letting the smaller girl get accustomed to her size. The red-head pushes into her friend’s thrusts, adoring the feeling of being split in half by something so grand. The brunette takes hold of Sayori’s hips and starts smashing into her with more aggression. She could see the taker’s cute red ribbon fall from her head due to the forceful fucking. Sayori’s ass cheeks shake lewdly as it gets pounded harder than it ever has before. 

“Mmmonikaaaa…” The red-head’s moan varies in volume due to the onslaught behind her. With each pound, her 7-inch cock slaps against the desk underneath them, adding to the already crude, wet slapping sounds that have begun to fill the room. Unable to hold herself up anymore, her arms crumble helplessly. Her face and chest hit the wooden desk with a thud, but Monika doesn’t stop to check if she’s alright. She can’t stop. Not now. 

Her cock is completely engulfed in the ass with each thrust. The feeling of being balls deep is just too good to resist. Sayori’s back passage begins to grow numb as her face rubs against the wood roughly. The way Monika makes her feel is greater than any other boy or girl before her. She realises she loves how deep it is, how the dick hits her core every time it goes in. This unique experience makes her cock begin to twitch. 

“P-president? Please can I… c-cum for you?” Asks a submissive Sayori. Monika continues railing her butt but increases her speed. This causes the desk to squeak incredibly loudly. 

“P-please Ms. Monika, I don’t think I can stop myself.” Her voice becomes more and more desperate. Finally, she gets a reply. 

“Cumming from being ass fucked? I haven’t even touched your cock yet!” The brunette sounds slightly sadistic as she speaks between violent thrusts. The red-head can’t help it and lets out a loud squeal as her cock erupts against the wooden desk. Her cum is hot and thick, blasting out in unison with Monika’s hard thrusting. Sayori’s pussy suddenly squirts out her fem-cum all over her president’s thick thighs. 

“Ah! I’m s-sorry!” Stutters the red-head, not able to talk properly due to her still cumming. Monika just goes balls deep into the girl and stays there until she stops. After a few more seconds, both her parts finally subside and her dual orgasm ends. 

“My turn Sayori.” Monika pulls out her own ribbon, causing her graceful locks to tumble down her back. With her other hand, she grabs the back of Sayori’s head and pulls her upright. The red-head’s back arches erotically, spurring the brunette to work even faster. She takes her white ribbon and wraps it around the blue-eyed girl’s slender neck. Monika begins to asphyxiate Sayori as she resumes her violent thrusts. The brunette feels powerful, savouring the cute spluttering sounds escaping the takers lips. Another wave of semen jettisons out of the smaller girl’s cock as her high-pitched moans are muffled by the lack of air entering her lungs. 

“Hue hue… Sayori, you are something else…” hisses Monika in a low voice. She could feel her cum preparing to launch. She could feel the base of her cock begin to tingle and knew there was no stopping it now. The brunette releases her hold on the ribbon and Sayori’s elbows hit the desk as she immediately starts sucking in precious oxygen. 

“Take it, cum dump.” Monika sounds nearly emotionless as she unleashes her fat load deep into the red-head’s bowels. Sayori can feel the massive dick pumping wave after wave inside of her and she loves it. Even though she was close to suffocation she’s never felt so good in her entire life. The great puddle of cum on the floor can attest to that. The green-eyed girl stands motionless, her dick continually firing into her friend. Her face has a dark expression as she just watches Sayori take the last of her semen. 

“That was… mind-blowing…” speaks the tired red-head, basking in the aftermath of orgasming so hard. 

“Monika?” The brunette doesn’t answer. She is lost in her thoughts; ‘This was amazing, she is amazing… but I need more’.

“I need more girls.” Monika speaks freely. Sayori smiles.

“So, it’s a harem literature club then… alright, I’ll help you recruit. As long as I get to be your best girl?” The red-head sounds hopeful. Monika beams at her friend with an award-winning smile.

“Of course! You are the vice-president after all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my website! https://www.lwdyfuta.com


	2. The Sadist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a new member to join the club.

Wednesday. 

Monika waits patiently for Sayori in the school cafeteria. After the red-head’s ‘initiation’ to the club, they both agreed to meet 15 minutes before lesson began, every morning. Due to their conflicting schedules, this seems to be the most ideal time to get together and talk about the club. They also decided that they would claim a permanent table in the cafeteria hall. This is in the very corner of the hall and would be referred to as the ‘literature table’. 

Sayori doesn’t arrive.

Monika can’t help but be saddened by this. She begins gathering her things and trudges her way to math class, mind drawn to her vice-president. ‘Did I… do something wrong? Or did something happen? Maybe she overslept? Yeah, that must be it…’

“Monika!” 

Being trapped in her thoughts she doesn’t notice a voice attempting to get her attention from down the hall.

The club president’s eyes widen in surprise as a tiny pink-haired girl nips her on the arm. Her face is scrunched up in a stroppy expression, one could associate with a sulking child. She raises a small hand and points past Monika. 

“Someone’s calling you.” says the smaller girl with an unexpected amount of aggression. Though she’s attempting to look angry, she just looks completely adorable. So much so, that Monika can’t help but smile patronisingly at her. The girl glares back with a flustered face. 

Turning around, the brunette could see a lively girl with messy, strawberry-blonde hair, bouncing up and down and waving at her from down the hall. Monika smiles faintly and begins waving back with one hand, her books being held in the other. 

“I’m sorry Mon! I’ll talk to you later!” Shouts Sayori through cupped hands. Immediately after shouting, the red-head sprints off to her first lesson. Monika turns back to the pink-haired girl but is disappointed to see that she’d already left. Upon looking around, she notices that the halls are nearly empty. In a panic, she lifts her wrist up and looks at her watch. 

“I’m a minute late!” saying it out loud makes her realise how ridiculous it sounds. She looks around nervously, hoping that no-one heard her and then laughs to herself. ‘Math is only around the corner’. She thinks before elegantly striding towards another dull day of classes. 

*

Monika sets down her lunch tray on the table in the corner of the hall. As she bends down to take a seat she feels a hand reach under her skirt and grope her butt. Jumping, she quickly turns around and is met with bright blue eyes, alight with energy. 

“Hey, big butt!” Sayori teases, playfully. The shorter girl quickly envelops Monika in a crushing hug and kisses her on the cheek jovially. 

“Wow, open, aren’t you?” Says the brunette nervously, looking around to see if anybody noticed. A girl she once slept with gives Sayori a bitter glare. The red-head notices and pulls an immature face at the onlooker, then takes a seat at the literature table. Monika chuckles awkwardly and slides into the seat opposite from her. 

“Besides, my butt isn’t that big…” Mutters the brunette with a surprising lack of confidence. Sayori’s face contorts into an apologetic one. 

“I mean it in a good way! It’s juicy, but it’s firm, y’know!” The red-head attempts to reconcile with the girl. Monika just smiles softly before responding. 

“It’s okay, I know.” She says with a wink, making Sayori laugh. Despite her incredible beauty, the taller girl has far more issues with her physical appearance than one might assume. Regardless, she exerts as much confidence as possible. 

“So, hey, do you remember when I said a girl with huge boobs was looking at one of your flyers yesterday?” The red-head keeps her voice down as to not attract any more attention to their table. Monika racks her brain… One of the only things she can remember from yesterday is how good Sayori’s butt felt… 

“Well, it doesn’t matter if you can. Look over there…” The blue-eyed girl nods over to a table on the right, three rows down. The brunette subtly turns to see a girl with violet hair, sat alone at a table. She was holding up a piece of paper with Monika’s smiling face on it. 

“She’s still reading it? But there are only 5 words on it…” Says a baffled brunette as she looks back to her friend. 

“I don’t think she cares much for the words, Mon.” hints Sayori, flirtatiously.

“You mean… me?” The brunette had considered this but pushed the thought aside. As she turns to face the girl, she sees that she had also turned to face her. The girl’s violet eyes quickly widen as she spins back around. The busty girl’s long hair whips a male student’s tray who was walking past. A freshly opened carton of milk is knocked from it and splashes all over the front of her chest. Though the sight is unfortunate, it is also undeniably erotic. The guy who owned the milk just laughs boisterously and walks away. Monika’s mouth gapes at the horrible behaviour displayed from him. Sayori speaks;

“Like she really needed any more milk there…” Her voice is a mixture of emotions. Envy, humour and sympathy. The brunette gives her friend a light smack on the arm. 

“C’mon, let’s call her over. She can wear my blazer.” Monika speaks quickly. 

“Well, what’s her name?” asks Sayori.

“Uhh, I dunno… boob girl?” replies the brunette with a comical inflection. The red-head then nudges her shoulder. 

“She’s leaving.” The violet haired girl was now rushing across the cafeteria with her bags attempting to cover her chest. A variety of girls point and laugh at the sad sight. She shoves her way into the lady’s bathroom. 

“Awwhh, go on Mon, follow heeerr.” Sayori says, pitying the older student. Monika looks down and then quickly nods. 

“Alright! You can have my lunch if you want.” She offers the shorter girl as she starts picking up her things. 

“Ooooh, I’d be happy to! I even forgot my snack pack, so this is perfect!” Giggles Sayori. 

“Great! I’ll see you at the club room.” As she turns to leave she feels the red-heads hand around her wrist. 

“Nah-ahhh. I need my kiss first.” Monika smiles lovingly at the girl and quickly kisses her on the lips. 

“Now go! Recruit another girl into the club!” Sayori says with a wink. 

*

The brunette cautiously pushes open the door. 

“Umm, hello?” She calls into the bathroom. A startled sound comes from one of the cubicles and a metal object hits the floor. 

“Ah!” Gasps a surprised, gentle voice. The club president then puts on her kindest voice as she walks towards the row of cubicles.

“It’s okay, my name’s Monika. Do you need a blazer? You can wear mine if you like?” The sound of shuffling quickens as the brunette gets closer. The sound of a zip closing fills the room before the violet-haired girl speaks. 

“N-no, I’m fine, please.” She sounds scared.

“Let me help you. We can’t have you being wet for the rest of the day, right?” Monika tries her best to sound sincere. The last thing she wants to do is upset the older student. A couple of seconds’ pass. Though she feels ridiculous talking to a cubicle door, she persists.

“Please?”

“Your name is Monika?” The violet—haired girl still sounds unsure. 

“Yeah. What’s yours?” Monika tries hard to not sound patronising but feels as though she’s failing. 

“…Yuri.” After she replies, the lock on the cubicle door clicks open. The brunette’s green eyes light up hopefully as she begins to unbutton her blazer. 

“Alright, Yuri. Do you want me to pass it underneath the door or would you like to come and get it?” asks Monika, kindly. There’s no response, the door merely opens, very slightly. A pair of purple eyes appear through gap in the door and then fill with fear. 

“Ah! It’s you!” Yuri sounds panicked as she stares at the brunette.

“Oh, come on now, I’m not that bad!” Monika says playfully, as she begins removing a few of her hairs from the blazer. She didn’t expect her to be so… timid. The brunette notices through the gap in the door that Yuri has removed both the wet top and her sweater. 

“You’ll get cold.” States the club-president as she kindly holds her blazer out towards the cubicle. The violet-eyes look uncertain but she opens the cubicle fully regardless. Monika eyes immediately lock on to the older girl’s great chest peeking through her white shirt. She can see the outline of a purple bra and a modest valley of cleavage. Yuri’s arms slowly raise up to cover her chest as her cheeks begin to glow. 

“Umm…” Says the violet-haired girl timidly. Monika shakes her head and smiles at her.

“Sorry.” She covers her eyes with her free arm and hands it over with the other. She feels Yuri quickly snatch the clothing from her hand and then shuffles back into her cubicle, locking it. Monika retracts her arm and moves the other from her face. She smiles to herself and turns towards the mirror. Pleasant green eyes look back at her. Something catches her eye in the reflection of the cubicle. She sees a small, thin metal object beside Yuri’s cute white shoes. 

“Oh!” Says Yuri in a barely audible whisper. A hand quickly snatches up the item before Monika can discern what it is. 

“It might be a bit tight… because… well.” Warns the brunette, perversely. 

“That’s okay. Thank you, Monika.” As she finishes speaking, the door unlocks and opens fully. Yuri stands with her hands together behind her back. She’s looking to the side and smiling awkwardly. The blazer strains against her chest, pushing her breasts up like a corset. The brunette feels her member twinge. 

“…”

“…” 

“So… I saw you were looking at my flyer!” Monika attempts to spark conversation. Yuri flinches in shock and raises her arms up in front of her chest. 

“I’m sorry!” 

The brunette stares at the older student blankly. She then smiles calmly. 

“No need to be… unless you’re suggesting that you aren’t interested in joining us?” She tilts her head in a calm and authoritative way. Monika expects another panicked reaction from the violet-haired girl but she simply appears docile. She appears to be carefully gathering her thoughts. 

“Would you have me?” The club president carefully analyses her body language. Her arms are together in front of her skirt. She appears to be pushing her chest together between her arms, though this is subtle and could be a misinterpretation. Monika quickly scans her face for any hint of emotion. Yuri’s cheeks faintly glow red and the corner of her lips twitch once. Seeing this makes the brunette smirk dominantly and begins to stride over to the taller girl. 

“I’ll have you…” Monika says in a low, sultry voice. She gazes deep into the purple eyes, inches from her face. The eyes belie a burning passion that no manner of body language can hide. Yuri grabs her by the face and presses her lips roughly against Monika’s. 

The bell rings for class. Their lips part from one another. The brunette glares at Yuri possessively. 

“I’ll see you after school.” 

*

The rest of the day is a drag. Never has she felt quite so backed up. 

Sayori. 

Yuri. 

‘I wonder how big Yuri is…’ Monika is infatuated by thoughts of the new potential club member’s member. She feels blessed. Sayori is beautiful but having Yuri too? ‘This school year is turning out great!’ 

Monika remembers that the red-head had forgotten her snack pack that day. So, as a treat, she decides to head to the store before arriving at the clubroom. To be considerate, she lets Sayori know via text and tells her to get the spare key from the head of club management. ‘It’s fine, I’m sure she’ll do a good job of inducting Yuri without me.’ She thinks perversely. 

When the brunette approaches the club door she hears subtle slapping sounds. Slowly, Monika twists the door handle and peeks inside. Sayori lays on her back on the very desk she was sodomized on yesterday, her head hanging off the table whilst a naked Yuri holds her neck. A bulky, thick cock pistons in and out of her face with fast, angry thrusts. Her mouth can barely contain the sheer girth of the purple-haired girl’s dick as spit leaks down her cheeks. She makes light gagging sounds from Yuri going balls deep every time. 

“I’m c-cumming!” Squeaks the purple-eyed girl.

“Couldn’t wait for your president?” Sighs the brunette as she pulls off her sweater. Yuri lets out a yelp of surprise and pulls out of Sayori’s throat. Her cock is already blasting out a thick wad of semen, which coats the blue-eyed girl’s face. 

“I’m! – S-SoRrY!” She struggles to speak as she cums violently. Her body quakes as she struggles to stand. Sayori coughs up a small amount of semen and then turns on to her elbows and grins devilishly at Monika. 

“I was just giving her a taste for ya!” The red-head proclaims jovially, then licks a drop of cum from her upper lip and swallows it. 

“Well you did an exceptional job of doing that. A little too well it seems.” The brunette responds calmly. Yuri’s legs tremble as the blasts of cum finally subside. She falls to her knees. 

“Can you blame me? Look at that thing!” Sayori points to the purple-haired girl’s fat, 9-inch cock. It hangs between her curvy thighs and rests against the floor. Even though it’s gone flaccid, it is huge, even thicker than Monika’s. She didn’t expect anything else from such seductive looking girl. The club president admires it, then strips down so only her skirt and panties remain. 

“I’m sorry…” Yuri’s hands shift and attempt to cover her massive dick. 

“Don’t be, you were great!” Sayori does her trademark arm pump out of enthusiasm. She too was completely stripped naked, her 7 inches standing to attention. 

“I think it’s time I show you how I welcome new members.” Monika’s face is smiling despite her voice being borderline psychotic. The vice-president let’s out a low snicker of anticipation and then climbs down from the desk. She saunters over to the brunette whom has put her hands on her hips dominantly. Sayori bends over and pulls down Monika’s skirt and underwear in a quick fluid motion. The massive, hard cock slams against her forehead making her fall back onto her butt. The brunette bursts out laughing. 

“Oh, shush!” the red-head complains, rubbing her head. Yuri’s member had now grown to its full length of 10 and ¼ inches. She ogles the club president with wide-eyes. 

“You’re so… perfect.” She compliments the brunette. Her tone is distant as her eyes remain locked on to the younger girl’s longer cock. 

“It must be over a foot long…” Yuri mumbles to herself. 

“Just over! 12 and ¾ inches, right Mon?!” Sayori cheers. The brunette looks at her and smiles, proud that she remembered it perfectly. 

“Give it to me! I want it!” The purple haired girl’s voice is crazed as she quickly stands up. 

“Get on the table.” Monika commands. She complies and hops on to it, her huge breasts bounce because of this. 

“Lay like Sayori was.” Immediately, she gets on her back and lets her head hang off the table, her mouth open wide. 

“Good girl…” Coos the brunette as she strides up to the older student. She grips her beastly cock and begins sliding it into her throat. Yuri gags, not used to taking something so big. 

“Shhh…” Monika says, serenely as she continues pushing deeper. She continues to splutter against it. 

“She said she doesn’t take it very often.” Speaks Sayori, reasonably. 

“Well… she’ll have to get… used to it!” Monika fully sheaths her cock into the throat and moans appreciatively. Tears begin to drip from purple-eyes. The president clicks her fingers.

“Here.” She points to Yuri’s big, E-cup tits. Taking the hint, Sayori climbs on top of the older girl’s waist, her smaller cock waiting above the large orbs. She pushes them together, sandwiching her staff between the cushiony pillows and slowly begins fucking them. Monika pulls out and begins slowly pushing back in.

“Wow, I should’ve tried this sooner!” Sayori’s cock-head is slick with pre-cum as she effortlessly glides between Yuri’s huge tits. The purple-haired girls massive dick rubs against the red-head’s soaking pussy with every one of her thrusts. Monika suddenly grabs Sayori by the cheeks and kisses her. Their tongues take turns to explore each other’s mouths as they continue their aggressive fucking motions. The red-head pulls away from the brunette but a small strand of saliva connects their lips. 

“I want it inside me, Mon!” She pleads, her face flustered. 

“Do it.” The club president commands. Instantaneously, Sayori slides Yuri’s thick shaft all the way into her womb. She squeals pathetically at the exhilaration it brings her. The purple-haired girl moans into the cock in her throat, clearly reciprocating the pleasure the red-head feels. Sayori is completely still, the dick remaining balls deep in her stretched pussy. Her mouth hangs open as her eyes squeeze shut. Her head angles upwards, exposing her beautiful slender neck to Monika. 

“Oh, GOD!” Screams Sayori. 

Finally, cum shoots from her dick, spraying out in powerful waves that crash down against Yuri’s great tits, which are shaking from the brunette’s face-fucking. Another wave fires forward and lands on the older-girl’s stomach. A final wave jettisons out and hits Monika straight in the face. Sayori flops down tiredly on top of Yuri, her small breasts smashing against the far bigger ones. The club president wipes the semen from her face and pushes it into the red-head’s mouth. She greedily laps up her own cum, sucking the fingers dry, moaning as she does it. Monika retracts her now, clean hand and pulls her cock out from Yuri’s throat. 

“Yuri?” Calls the brunette. The coughing, purple-haired girl immediately responds.

“Yes Ms. Monika!?” The older student sounds panicked. Monika can’t help but chuckle. Both Sayori and Yuri have called her that. 

“You like to be on top? Show me what you can do.” The club-president nods towards a weak Sayori who was now sat up, still filled with Yuri’s hard meat. Getting the message, the purple-haired girl pulls her cock out and flips the red-head so she’s laying down on her back. She kneels in front of the pussy and, in one swift movement, shoves her way back in. 

“Mmm, Mon. She’s so thick…” Sayori whimpers lovingly as her pussy practically absorbs the entire length. Yuri lifts the red-head upright by her ass and begins slamming her down onto her cock. 

“Ahhh!” Cries Sayori. 

“Oh, fuck me! Yes!” The red-head tries to match the brutal speed with bounces but simply fails and goes limp against her chest. Yuri then smacks her in the face roughly. Monika is about to interject but sees that Sayori moans appreciatively. Powerful hands grip the red-head’s face as she continues to be mercilessly slaughtered by the older student. 

“Is that good?” Spits Yuri forcefully. The shorter girl just whines, making a strange mixture of approving words. She once again hits her in the face and then grabs her by the neck and holds her up. Her other hand takes one of Sayori’s wrists as she fucks upwards into her aching cunt. The smaller girl cums once again, shooting a short but thick burst up between them. A small amount splatters against Yuri’s face. Sayori considers the girl’s purple eyes and could see a sick, twisted look in them. She felt the hand around her neck slowly begin to squeeze as Yuri’s mouth contorts into a sadistic smile. Suddenly, she slams the red-head down onto the desk and continues destroying her pussy. Sayori’s blue eyes now show fear as the older girl squeezes her neck more and more. She tilts her head back towards Monika to hint to her that it was becoming too much. Her bright, blue eyes begin to roll back into her head. Just as the brunette begins to move forward, Yuri’s grip loosens and she reaches her orgasm. A stream of semen blasts into Sayori’s greedy cunt as the purple-haired girl screams at the top of her lungs. Her body convulses in pleasure. The red-head can feel the cock literally pump litres of baby-batter inside of her womb. 

“God… I am SO pregnant…” Complains Sayori as the cum finally stops. Monika grabs a fistful of violet-hair and yanks Yuri off the table. Unsurprisingly, she moans from the rough treatment. 

“So you're not only sadistic but a masochist too.” States the club-president clearly as she notices the scars on her arms. The older girl whimpers in her grasp. Monika leans down and whispers into her ear;

“I’ll show you sadism…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Yuri will get completely destroyed.  
> 


	3. *update*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an update for you patient beauties.

Yes, I will continue this and my RWBY fic. I would also like to do some stuff with the Tekken and Final Fantasy series' respectively.

I apologise for my long absence. Many of you might not know that I'm in my final year in university and have had to put all my effort there. The reason I'm telling you this is not to get pity but to tell you that I'm almost finished! Just a month to go and I'll be uploading again regularly. Please look forward to it. My returning chapter will likely be the Doki one I promised last time. 

Thank you all for your patience and positive feedback. Once again, I'm sorry for the wait.


	4. Punishing The Sadist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what this is, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I figured I would write this one early because I felt bad about only dropping an update after such a long time away. It's 6AM where I live so I've probably made some typos and missed them, sorry if I did!

“I’ll show you sadism…” Monika’s tone is dark. She shoves Yuri down onto her hands and knees, her violet hair tumbling over her shoulders and onto the floor. The brunette kneels behind Yuri’s thick ass. 

“Look at this thing…” She smacks the butt for emphasis, making it jiggle. 

“It’s even fatter than yours.” Sayori adds with a tease. The oldest student lowers her head to hide her blush. Monika lets out a sarcastic laugh and then takes hold of her own dick. 

“Ready for your enrolment?” The club president asks with a twisted, rhetoric inflection. She pushes her meat between the juicy cheeks. Slowly, Yuri’s hole is forced open by Monika’s great cock. The purple-haired girl lets out a deep moan, relishing in the mixture of pain and pleasure. The brunette then savagely rams herself balls deep. As a result, Yuri’s pussy explodes in orgasm, coating their thick thighs in her juices.

“Ha, you did that too Sayori.” Monika says with a snigger whilst the older student squirms and squeals in front of her. 

“Yeah, but not THAT quickly!” Exclaims the dumbfounded red-head. She hops over to Yuri and kneels in front of her. Monika watches curiously whilst Sayori scrutinizes Yuri’s face as it contorts in ecstasy, the violet eyes closed tightly. After a short moment, Sayori beams contentedly. 

She slides underneath Yuri’s bent over form so their heads are parallel to one another. The older student’s large chest completely covers Sayori’s much less ample breasts. As Yuri comes down from her orgasmic high, her eyes open. Her violet hair elegantly hangs down, framing the red-head’s face, cutely.

“S-Sayori!” exclaims Yuri in surprise. 

“Hi!” She says excitedly.

The red-head continues to wiggle below her until Yuri’s cock is in line with her own. The thick shaft sits heavily on top of hers, over double its width. Sayori’s blue eyes now adorably peek out from Yuri’s cleavage, looking up at the taller girl and making her blush. Monika reaches under, takes hold of Sayori’s throbbing member and starts to steadily jerk it up and down.

“Mmmm…” Moans the smallest girl euphorically. 

“That’s a good girl…” Coos Monika, condescendingly. Sayori merely smiles to herself, a serenity washing over her. Yuri looks down at the red-head and can’t help but let a shy smile of her own creep on to her face. ‘She must really love her’, the purple-haired girl thinks introspectively. A rough slap on the butt tears her away from her thoughts. 

“Oh, I hope you didn’t think we were finished here newbie. You have yet to receive your punishment…” Monika’s confidence has a strange, intimidating effect on Yuri. 

“Of course, mistress, I am sorry! Use me however you like!” She cries. The club-president doesn’t even acknowledge the response, she just releases Sayori’s member and addresses her instead;

“Sayori?” The red-head in question currently has one of Yuri’s nipples in her mouth, whilst her hands explore the rest of the provocative body. She makes a sweet, ‘hm?’ sound, but doesn’t stop. Monika then speaks in an equally sweet voice reserved exclusively for Sayori.

“Perhaps it’s time to gift our newbie with a revenge pussy-fucking?” The red-head happily squeaks and releases the nipple, making a small, pop sound as she does. Yuri feels almost confused, she was expecting something far more brutal. As though on cue, Monika speaks up again;

“I’ll be in there too, of course.” The club president says this with a touch of aggression, clearly aimed at the purple-haired student. 

“B-but, you are already so huge Ms. Monika, I c-“ Yuri is silenced by Monika’s powerful hand, grasping her hair and ragging her body up – something the club president seems to be making a habit of doing. She then snaps in a particularly hostile voice. 

“What you need to understand, Yuri, is that I own Sayori – and I own you. You are mistaken in thinking that you can just hurt her like you did without expecting it in return - even if she did enjoy it.” 

Yuri’s erection has never been harder. Feeling the giant weapon still in her backdoors, accompanied by the demeaning way she is being treat, is euphoric. Monika continues, assertively but with less aggression;

“Now, if we get some little, flat-chested, pink-haired fuck doll to join us, I’d be happy for you to be as brutal as you like with them – but not with my Sayori. You can even be that savage with me if you like, I daresay I’d probably enjoy it… I just don’t want to see Sayori look so scared again…” Monika’s voice becomes softer as she begins to trail off. The red-head slides out from underneath Yuri with a nervous, submissive expression. 

“Gee Mon…” Standing up, she looks away from the two students and absentmindedly flexes her fingers uncomfortably by her sides. Slowly, Sayori’s lips shape into an embarrassed smile. Monika, having all but forgotten about Yuri, pulls out of her butt and runs over to the red-head. Their bodies collide, arms enveloping one another in a tight hold. It feels as though they each give the other energy with their touch. Every connecting part of their bodies sends a flush of rapture throughout them, warming them to their hearts. The red-head then speaks softly;

“It’s okay, if you’re here, I know I’m safe.” Monika squeezes the smaller girl in response but does not speak. The comfortable quietude lasts a few moments until the blue-eyed girl breaks it again.

“…Little, flat-chested, pink-haired fuck doll?” Sayori questions Monika jokingly as she pulls back to look at her. The club-president laughs.

“Yes, that was oddly specific wasn’t it?”

“Definitely, but weren’t we supposed to be… doing something.” The blue-eyed girl suggestively glances over to Yuri whom perks up upon receiving more attention. 

“Ah yes. The sadist…” The brunette stares at the purple-haired girl with an exaggerated, bored expression.

“You know, Yuri… if you have impregnated my girl…” Monika pauses and smirks possessively before continuing. 

“Then you had better be prepared to take my cum in your pussy, every day, until you are too.” 

Yuri nods obediently. 

“Aww, she’s such a good girl, let’s fuck her already, Mon!” Calls Sayori excitedly. A confidence crushing gaze returns to Monika’s face, whilst she stares at Yuri. 

“Come here.” The club president commands, pointing at the floor in front of Sayori and herself. 

Without hesitation, the huge chested girl jumps up and darts to the younger girls, swiftly kneeling before them with her head down. Monika reaches down, puts a finger underneath Yuri’s chin and lightly lifts it upwards until the girl is forced to stand up. Her purple-eyes are intentionally averted from both girls as an obvious blush reappears on her cheeks. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” Monika orders. The older student complies, whilst also wrapping her arms around her neck. The club-president holds her up with surprising ease – a firm hand on each ample butt cheek. Green-eyes seek out violet ones in a searching fashion. Eventually they meet and stay locked on. Though Yuri’s introversion may suggest one thing, her eyes suggest something far different. It is clear - as it was when they first locked eyes in the bathroom - that this girl is desperate for passion. She craves it. Needs it. 

Monika can feel the older students steely dick caught between their stomachs. She can feel the weighty balls resting against the base of her own hard cock. Her muscles tighten as she starts to lift Yuri upright, lining her foot-long with the hot, soaking wet pussy. The large head gradually sinks inside, inch by inch.

“Ms. Monika…” Yuri murmurs serenely, still locking eyes with her in adoration. She tilts her head and tenderly brings her lips to Monika’s, whom reciprocates the action. Strangely, even though the club president closes her eyes for the act, Yuri does not – she holds her loving gaze, refusing to look away. The tenderness soon heats up as the older students passion rises more and more, until finally, Monika’s full length is inside of her. 

“I love you!” Yuri blurts out. Monika, initially makes no reaction, then, after a moment, she speaks;

“Of the two of you, I expected Sayori to say it first.” She says with a light chuckle. Yuri buries her face into Monika’s neck out of embarrassment. 

“Awwwwww!” Coos the red-head. She continues;

“She really is too cute for someone so sexy!” Though it is a compliment, the way Sayori says it implies a hint of jealousy. 

“You coming, baby?” Monika uses the endearing pet-name to make the red-head feel better. It works. Sayori lets out an adorable ‘eep’ sound, bounces over to them and stands behind Yuri. 

“We still double-fucking this slut’s pussy?” The blue-eyed girl asks innocently. The brunette finds it strange to hear Sayori curse so freely but decides to not to bring it up. 

“Of course! Get inside… and don’t be gentle.” She says the last part much more audacity than was necessary. The red-head grins darkly and takes the thick girl by the hips. Monika pulls out so that only the head is inside. Yuri, though still hidden in Monika’s neck, sticks her butt out for Sayori. ‘Look at that thing...’ The red-head thinks to herself, admiring the booty. ‘I’ll have to fuck it later…’. 

With a hard shove, Sayori’s cock head is engulfed by Yuri’s accommodating vagina, whilst Monika simultaneously pushes inside. 

“Mmm, fuck!” The introvert screeches in pleasure as she finally lifts her head from the brunettes neck. Monika speaks to Sayori;

“Don’t worry, I’ve got her held up, you just go crazy, okay?” The blue-eyed girl nods enthusiastically.

With an unyielding grip, the shortest girl begins slamming up into Yuri. Monika’s great, hard cock on one side, and the slick, soft pussy wall on the other would be enough to send any futa over the edge, but Sayori was on a mission. She wants the violet-haired beauty to be truly fucked senseless and will not stop until one of them passes out… Though Yuri’s exceptional body is making it hard for her to stop herself from cumming. 

Monika is now matching the solid pace set by her girlfriend, though, if anything, this is only making it even more difficult for Sayori. Sensing her struggle, the brunette puts a hand on top of one of the red-heads softly, and looks into her eyes from over Yuri’s shoulder. The green-eyes seem to be asking her to cum, but the blue ones refuse. Instead of going in sync, Sayori times her thrusts in between Monika’s powerful ones, so that they are fucking Yuri in a constant alternating rhythm. This meant that the taker almost constantly has a dick inside her, and the speed is staggering. 

“I love you Ms. Monika! And you Ms. Sayori! So much!” The violet-haired girl resumes passionately kissing the brunette. Both women’s tongues greet one another, and delve into the others mouth. Monika’s grasp on the sides of Yuri’s jiggling ass is as firm as ever. She uses the thickness as leverage to slam Yuri down even harder onto her and her girlfriend’s cocks. The brunette breaks the kiss to speak.

“Cum in the slut, baby, come on!”

“No, not yet!” Sayori stubbornly retorts. 

“Do it! I know you want to! It will feel great!” 

“No!” Suddenly, Monika removes her cock from inside the pussy and lowers Yuri to her knees. Yuri complains with a surprising amount of anger. 

“No! I was so close!” She takes hold of her thick shaft with both hands and begins slamming her fists up and down the length. Sayori then shoves her into the doggy-style position and slams her slick cock straight into Yuri’s - already loose from earlier - butt. The violet-haired girl’s cock instantaneously erupts an ungodly amount across the room. It streams out in massive bursts for as far as 5 feet, occasionally hitting her own large breasts in the process. Though, Sayori does not stop. She relentlessly assaults the ass without any care for yuri's well being. The curvy, heart-shaped booty is just so good. She finally understands Monika’s obsession with anal and doggy-style. 

Abruptly, the brunettes hands snake around Sayori’s thin waist. Her sleek foot-long rests against the red-heads back rather conspicuously. Monika pushes her butt out and lines up her own cock with her vice-presidents ass. She whispers into the thrusting Sayori’s ears.

“You will come for me, baby… and it will be the most delectable pleasure you will ever experience.” 

Yuri, upon already cumming so many times, has been fucked completely senseless, but Sayori doesn’t seem to notice. Or care. She just continues to ravage the sadists broken butt. Monika shoves her beastly cock into her girlfriends back passage. The red-head jolts forward in rapture, her penis almost exploding straight away. The brunette easily matches Sayori’s tempo, but decimates her in terms of force. 

Soon, the exhausted red-head flops over Yuri’s - now unconscious - form, and lets Monika finish her off. 

“Good girl…” 

Sayori can feel herself losing her mind, every part of her feels so good. Monika fucking her in the ass, that’s all she needs. She smiles happily to herself as she cums the largest amount she has ever produced in her entire life. It releases like a hose directly into the comatose girls bowels. The feeling of the ass around her cock as it pumps out torrents of cum is good enough. But Monika’s flawless technique makes it the most truly delectable pleasure she has ever experienced. The club president was right... As her torrents diminish into streams, Sayori becomes drowsy, and eventually… passes out. 

“…”

“I didn’t get to cum again!” Monika complains.

“You know what… I don’t care if you’re unconscious.” The brunette realigns her dick with Yuri’s pussy and shoves it back inside. 

“You owe me a child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki will be next, please expect it at some point in May! (Sorry, I know that's a while away, but I have too much work to do at the moment!) Let me know what you want to see in the Natsuki chapter and I will try to write it in. I was thinking about making her a trap instead of a futa?  
> 


	5. Cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for everyones favourite little tsundere! This is by far the longest chapter, just thought I'd warn you guys beforehand.

Thursday - post literature club. 

Monika walks Sayori to her home and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek before they both exchange their farewells. The club president is left on her own to dwell on her thoughts. She absently glances to the house next to Sayori’s.

“It’s for sale… I wonder what happened to the previous owner?” Monika thinks out loud. Shrugging it off, she turns and sets off home. 

After Yuri was inducted into the group yesterday, the three girls made an agreement to dedicate at least half of their club time to actual literature. Monika and Sayori then walked Yuri home, as hers was the closest to school. After this, it was Sayori’s home. 

It seems that this is another new tradition for the girls. The only problem with it, is that it leaves Monika with a long walk home alone, whereas she would usually catch a bus. 

‘We haven’t been doing enough to recruit a 4th member, we’ve just been having far too much sex…’ She thinks guiltily. Her bright green-eyes remain locked on to the ground a foot in front of her as she walks. 

‘Why don’t people want to join? Literature isn’t that dull… is it?’ After a few more minutes, Monika stops and rests against a street post. 

‘Tomorrow is the last day we have… we need someone… now.’

“What are you doing?” A stroppy but familiar voice comes from Monika’s left. The brunette realises she has had her head in her hands and must look quite crazy. Monika chuckles nervously and lowers them.

“Oh, you know, just lost in thought.” She puts on her award winning smile. The girl is now standing in front of her and despite her tiny frame, she seems to be quite antagonistic. She seems to be holding a tray of something that’s covered in foil, but Monika pays it no mind. The smaller girl fidgets uncomfortably.

“Well, can you do it elsewhere? You’re right outside my house.” She snaps in a shrill voice and angrily nods to her home. Monika’s smile and pleasant eyes soon diminish and slowly, a downcast expression takes their place. She lets her eyes wonder over the small girl. Her hair is a vivid pink, a sweet colour you wouldn’t expect to see on such a sour person. Nevertheless, she looked adorable – even with her sulking face. The tiny girl clears her throat. Monika ignores it as she discerns a rather pleasant smell in the air. 

“Can I smell… cupcakes?” The brunette pushes away from the street post and spins around. Oddly, she sees that none of the girls windows are open, so where was the smell coming from? It’s at this moment that she realises what the girl is holding. 

“Yea! And they’re not for you! They were a gift from my favourite tutor.” Monika just rolls her eyes and examines what else the girl is holding. It would seem that a slim, colourful book rests underneath the tray of cupcakes. The pink-haired girl, once again, shifts uncomfortably. 

“Is that… manga?” The brunette asks, slightly amused. The tiny girls eyes widen and her teeth audibly clench. 

“Yes it is, Monika!” The taller girl visible jumps upon hearing her name, not to mention the ferocity in which it was spoken. Monika tries to reconcile with the girl;

“Hey, I wasn’t making f…“ The brunette stops herself when she sees the light in the girls eyes extinguish – like a fire being doused. Her demeanour, however, remains tense and frustrated. 

“I know what you were doing… you were judging me. Now, please - go away.” The pink-haired girl turns away and stomps towards her front door. A stab of guilt pierces Monika through the stomach. 

“I run a club you know! You could come and show us your book!” 

The girl stops for a moment. 

“I’m sorry!” Monika calls. The girl – deciding to keep her thoughts to herself – opens the door and steps inside without a word.

As the door closes, the brunette experiences a surge of something spread through her body. Whatever it is, she doesn’t like it. 

*

“Yea, she was even flat-chested…” 

Monika lays on her back, on her bed, with her phone held against her ear.

“Wow - little, flat-chested AND pink-haired, if we can get her, Yuri will be so happy!” Sayori speaks with her characteristic, bliss-like naivety. Hearing her voice always makes Monika smile, that’s why she has made yet another habit of calling her before bed. 

“Of course! Do you think I’ve ruined our chances though?” The club president asks gingerly. Sayori makes a long, contemplative sound before speaking. 

“…Mon, it’s nice to have people to share your hobbies with… I’m not sure how she knows your name, but maybe she knows that you’re the president of the club.” 

“Do you think… she was following me home… to ask me if she could join?” 

“Maybe… I have a feeling she must’ve gotten really embarrassed to have reacted the way you said she did.” Monika ponders the red-heads words for a second. 

“I suppose I did randomly stop outside of her house… And it did look like she was trying to hide the manga…” The brunette pulls a frown that ill-fits her delicate features. 

“It’s okay, Mon, we’ll all be happy - I know it.” Sayori’s blind optimism raises her spirits slightly, though, she finds it difficult to truly believe in her words. 

*

“Seiya, se-se-se seiya. Seiya, se-se-se seiya. Soiya, so-so-so soiya. Soiya, so-so-so soiya. Ossu!” Sayori absentmindedly sings along with the music blasting into her ears as she makes her way to the school cafeteria. 

“Namida koborete mo-“

“-Ossu!” Monika interrupts, leaping out in front of the unsuspecting Sayori. The red-head jumps back in shock, sending the headphones and I-Pod reeling. 

“Monika!” The shorter girl shouts. 

“You can’t expect to shout ‘Ossu’ and not get a response!” The brunette says in a light scold. Sayori sighs.

“You don’t know the song?” 

Monika just looks questioningly at her, an awkward smile appearing on her face. 

“Nevermind…” Sayori says with a touch of despondency. Monika catches a flash of pink behind her girlfriend.

“Hello again.” Speaks the brunette softly, looking past the red-head. The confused Sayori spins around and is surprised to see someone that is even shorter than herself. The pink-haired girl is stood two feet from them with a particularly uncomfortable expression. She wears her typically sour expression, but Monika doesn’t sense any ill-will coming from her. 

Sayori blankly blinks at the cute girl, her words failing her. She quickly scoops up her headphones from in front of their guest and silences the music.

“Monika…” The tiny girl greets the brunette. Monika smiles and takes her place at Sayori’s side.

“I know you two are lesbians.” The pink-haired girl speaks in a factual tone. The club-president raises an eyebrow. 

“…If you can consider futanari as lesbians, then yes – we are. Though I’d consider myself bisexual, more than anything.” Monika speaks with a more confident tone than usual. The tiny girl looks around before speaking. 

“Futanari, bisexual, gay – whatever, I don’t care. You run a sex club, right?” 

“Sex-club?!” The girls exclaim in unison. Sayori’s eyes widen whilst an unexpected blush spreads across Monika’s cheeks. The pink-haired girl narrows her eyes in frustration. 

“Don’t play dumb. You might have failed to notice that you guys aren’t particularly quiet when you have your… meetings.” She makes quotation marks with her fingers on the last word. Monika looks over to Sayori. The red-head laughs nervously but does not speak. 

“Let’s start over, I am Monika and this is Sayori. Can I ask you for your name?” 

“I already know who you are, remember? Can I join or not?” The pink-haired girls attitude is beginning to agitate Monika. ‘God, I can’t wait to rail this bitch…’ The dark thought makes her smile with conviction. 

“Yes, you can. Make sure you bring a book, cutie.” The brunette coos with blatant sarcasm as she turns and begins to walk away. The pink-haired girl stutters in anger. Within milliseconds, Sayori is right at Monika’s side again. After they get out of ear-shot, the red-head speaks. 

“I wonder how she knows your name!” 

“Who knows? Maybe I’ve gained some kind of cult following. I mean, you’d have to be pretty obsessed with me to write something as crude as this.” 

*

The two of them decide not to tell Yuri about the new club member. They figure that the reveal will be much more thrilling this way. 

“I tried to ask a girl in my class to join, but I…” The purple-haired girl looks down at her food.

“It’s okay, you tried, Yuri - and that’s the best thing you could ever do!” Sayori pumps her arms enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it so much.” Monika smiles a heart-warming smile. Yuri feels a splash of happiness rejuvenate her whilst she gazes lovingly at the incredible cuties.

“As a reward, you can be as rough as you like at the club tonight.” The brunette winks sexily. The red-head giggles and joins in with the teasing. 

“Yeah, I wonder who you’ll pick…” Sayori makes a strange, but adorable purring sound. Monika stifles a laugh.

“You are too cute sometimes.” 

Yuri shyly glances away from them.

“You guys…”

*

Monika, Sayori and Yuri converge on the meeting room after school ends. 

“Alright, in we go.” The brunette inserts the key into the lock and twists it. One by one they enter the room, each placing their things by the closet at the back. 

“Okay everyone.” Monika calls to the other two. 

“We-”

She is promptly interrupted by the sound of the door starting to open. Curious, pink-coloured eyes peek through the gap in the door before pushing it the rest of the way. Monika gently smiles and sneaks a glance at Yuri. She is gawping at the tiny girl. 

“Welcome to the literature club!” The brunette’s eyes are alight with a beauteous happiness. 

“My name… is Natsuki, by the way.” She looks apologetically at the club-president. Monika nods and beams at her. Natsuki crosses her arms and looks around the room.

“Hi!” Calls Sayori happily. The pink-haired girl faintly smiles but does not respond. Her eyes then meet Yuri’s. The older girl looks openly apprehensive whilst she stares back. 

“What?” Natsuki Spits. Yuri flinches. 

“I’m sorry!” Her eyes flicker away in a panic. She uncontrollably begins to rub her thighs together beneath the desk.

“Ugh.” Natsuki takes a seat far away from the other girls. Monika looks between them uncertainly. Suddenly, Sayori jolts up and bolts next to her girlfriend at the front of the classroom. 

“Nope.” 

Everyone looks at her questioningly. 

“That isn’t how you introduce yourself.” Sayori’s voice resembles Monika’s, only with an added cheery overtone. She gives Yuri an encouraging look, whom nervously gets up and heads to the front of the classroom. Natsuki tilts her head slightly and follows curvaceous student with her eyes. Yuri’s hands are pressed against her skirt rather obviously. She comes to a stop next to the vice-president. 

“H-hello, I am Yuri.” The busty student bows to the tiny girl. Natsuki looks agitated as a result. 

“Geez, you didn’t have to do it like that…” The new girl drags herself out of her seat and subtly bows her head. 

“Natsuki.” She introduces herself properly, but, with a grumpy sass. 

“You should be grateful.” Monika says confidently. Sayori chips in;

“Yep! Yuri introduced herself to me by making me choke on her… thing!” She giggles softly. Yuri pulls an inelegant face and rushes to the closest seat. She noticeably crosses her legs as she sits down. Natsuki narrows her eyes. Abruptly, Natsuki feels a pair of hands softly envelop her from behind. Her body visibly stiffens from the hug.

“Gah!”

“Guys, be happyyyy.” Sayori sings from behind the new girl. Monika strides over to the two of them, mustering authority with each step.

“Come on, Natsuki…” The brunette speaks intimately. The new girls, large eyes curiously look up to the older student in front of her. Monika continues;

“God, you are cute…” Natsuki furrows her eyebrows in anger. As she opens her mouth to retort, Monika intervenes;

“Don’t even… I am going to fuck you now-” On cue, Sayori starts pulling the tiny girls clothes off. 

“-and I don’t want to hear any complaints.” Natsuki feels her aggression crumble beneath the club-presidents demeanour. The new girl submissively nods her head, her pink-eyes looking endearing. 

“Good… we really needed someone like you…” Monika mutters darkly. Natsuki’s cheeks glow red as Sayori gently removes her shirt, leaving only a small bra on her torso. The brunette puts her fists against her own hips, enjoying the lack of comfort spreading across the new girls face. The red-head plants soft kisses on the back of Natsuki’s neck, which make her shiver slightly. The combination of the partners is intoxicating – one is soft and considerate, whilst the other is harsh and powerful. 

With one hand, the vice-president unclasps the bra, letting it fall to the floor. Natuski quickly raises her arms up to cover her chest, a frightened look becoming evident in her eyes. She glances over to Yuri, who has been watching them with an intense visage. Sayori whispers into the topless girls ear. 

“You don’t have to be shy, Natsuki. You’re just as beautiful too.” The pink-haired girl couldn’t help it. Yuri’s immaculate chest crushes her self-confidence. Natsuki looks back into Sayori’s bright blue-eyes. They are honest and happy. The new girl feels a subtle warmth flow through her body – the red-heads sincere gaze and soft touch give her a glimmer of conviction she never knew she could feel. Her arms relax at her sides. A blissful smile appears on her face as she receives another squashy hug.

“Aww…” Monika lets out the condescending sound a little more loudly than she had intended. It seems, however, that Natsuki doesn’t care. The brunette takes a moment to check out the small girls body. Her breasts are barely even there. The bra made it look like there was something, but she is essentially flat. This makes Monika’s dick wake up. Natsuki, though being very thin, still has a respectable curvature to her body. Her hips are nicely developed and her butt isn’t too small. Though, if the pattern continues, Natsuki is on her way to being smaller than everyone else - in every single way. 

Monika moves her panties to the side and lets her magnum slip out. She lets her skirt rest against the base of it, whilst it prods the pink-haired girl. Her pink-eyes relight. 

“What is THAT!” Natsuki fearfully pushes back into Sayori, whom lets out an ‘Eh!’ sound in response. 

“THIS, is a cock, one that you are going to love and treat with the proper respect!” Monika scolds.

“There’s no WAY that is going to fit!” Natsuki then feels something hard pressing against her lower back. She jumps out of Sayori’s grasp.

“No-no-no.” She looks at Sayori’s member.

“Ah! Does anyone have a normal sized cock around here?!” Shouts the hysterical girl. The red-head tries to console her;

“Please calm down, Natsuki. We can start slowly, I can go first and then Monika and Yuri can join and-“

“ALL THREE OF YOU?!” The new girl interrupts. 

“Yes.” Monika speaks firmly. Natsuki’s eyes flash over to the club-presidents ones. The green orbs are calm, yet fierce. The pink-haired girl has another retort in her throat, but Monika’s intense expression dissuades her from voicing it. Yuri approaches the three of them, completely nude. Natsuki immediately notices how thick the oldest students cock is. Just seeing it makes her shudder with a combination of fear and expectation. 

“Mmmm…” Natsuki’s sound could most accurately be described as a moan, though there are some strange undertones that Monika can’t put a finger on. The new girl could feel her loins burning up and it shows. She fidgets uncomfortably whilst looking between the three of them. It’s clear that she wants it, but also fears it. 

“Sayori.” Monika flicks a glance towards her girlfriend. 

“Okay.” She replies in a quiet but happy tone. Instantaneously, Sayori begins removing her own clothes. A sweet blush materialises on Yuri’s face as she awkwardly grins at the flat-chested girl. Natsuki looks away, but can’t help but let her own lips curl upwards into a shy smile. She hopes no-one notices. Her arms once again start to cover her chest.

“Please don’t.” Yuri’s request is calm. Monika, who was watching Sayori with a smirk, turns to the purple-haired girl in surprise. Yuri walks over to Natsuki and places her hands on either side of her face. Within a second, she bends down and connects their lips. Pink-eyes remain wide open in shock, her little arms frozen by her sides. Yuri’s lips are erotically soft as they pucker and press against her own.

An intoxicating rush of excitement courses through Natsuki’s veins. Her arms whip around the taller girls waist and tightly embrace her, finally expressing some passion. The two girls look adorable, both pairs of eyes now tightly closed, with their eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Yuri tries her best to make the tiny girl feel happy, whilst Natsuki fights back her own insecurities and attempts to do the same. The aura coming from the two is unlike anything Monika has ever seen from a couple. It was pure bliss. Finally, their lips separate. 

It is plain on Natsuki’s face that she is ready. She squeezes Yuri tightly, the side of her head comfortably pressing against her chest. The purple-haired girl beams. It is an unusual expression that one would not expect to see on Yuri, but it befits her exceptionally well. She rests her chin on the top of Natsuki’s head and closes her eyes. 

“I think we have our fourth member.” Monika claims, an unprofessional glee present in her tone. Sayori giggles and dashes over to her girlfriend, but clumsily crashes into her. The brunette holds her steady by the shoulders and gives her an unusual scold-not-scold expression. She couldn’t really be mad, not at this cutie. Monika even giggles childishly and kisses her on the forehead. 

They then turn to see something rather unexpected. 

A completely naked Natsuki has aggressively pinned Yuri to the ground.

“You think you can dominate me?” The tiny girl chuckles in an evil cartoon-like way. She continues;

“You probably can’t even dominate Monika!” Natsuki erupts into an even deeper laughter. Sayori shakes her head.

“She’s gonna get it…”

Yuri’s muscles suddenly tense. She easily pushes Natsuki off of her and grips her delicate wrists powerfully. Her sweet pink-eyes enlarge in shock as she is forced on to her stomach, her face being mashed against the floor by proxy. Yuri holds her captors arms at either side of her head against the ground. Natsuki whimpers under the firm grasp. 

“That’s MS. Monika to you!” Yuri screams. Her fat cock is as rigid as rock and rests on Natsuki’s lower back. It looks to be about a third of the width of the tiny girls waist. ‘Is she even gonna fit?’ Monika thinks to herself, now leaning over Yuri’s shoulder. 

As though she heard the brunettes thoughts and wishes to challenge them, Yuri clasps her fat phallus and begins to push it into Natsuki’s cute butt. The hole rejects the massive intruder as the tiny girl squeals pitifully. 

“Shut it!” The dominator shouts. She spits down onto her cock and begins stroking it quickly. Monika and Sayori get on either side of her and begin helping her out. They each grab and jerk it harshly. The red-head starts taking the giant cock-head into her mouth whilst looking deeply into her girlfriends eyes, challenging her to do more. The brunette smirks and takes another hand to the base of the shaft, vigorously pumping it and spreading the wetness over every single inch. She even begins to lick and please the weapon. Yuri shivers but pushes the girls off of her dick. Monika furrows her eyebrows angrily but lets it slide… for now. 

The oldest student takes her slippery weapon and repositions it at her goal. As she pushes it inside, it is squeezed tighter than anything has ever done before. She manages to get a third of the way before she notices the takers behaviour. Natsuki’s torso bends and contorts strangely... Either, she is really, REALLY into this or… 

Yuri seizes Natsuki by the hair and leans down in a very Monika-like fashion.

“Does it hurt?” Her tone of voice is as deep and dark as her eyes. 

“Someone’s been taking notes!” Woos an excitable Sayori. The pink-haired girl moves around beneath her dominator. It looks almost as though she’s trying to push back against her.

“Yes…” Murmurs Natsuki, though, strangely, it doesn’t sound like a complaint.

“Good, I want it to hurt…” Yuri rams harshly, trying to get deeper, making the taker let out a sensual, shrill squeak.

“Fucking masochists…” Monika speaks to herself. 

“Well, I suppose we did say we’d let her be as rough as she likes… Sayori?” The brunette calls. The girl in question snaps her attention to Monika instantly, as though she’s a soldier being called to attention. She clicks her fingers in front of her. The moment the sound ceases, the red-head has already got onto her knees and is gazing up at her girlfriend with submissive, but passionate eyes. Monika feels her heart flutter – something Sayori causes far more than she’d like. Without even needing to be told, the blue-eyed cutie wraps her fingers around the base of Monika’s shaft and takes her head half way down. As she goes back up, her hands follow the movement up the base. This level of skill is expected of Sayori at this point, and Monika is yet to be disappointed. She places a hand on top of her girlfriends head appreciatively, whilst simultaneously guiding her movements. 

Natsuki’s face continues to be pressed against the floor as Yuri has finally gotten balls deep. The takers tiny wrists are, once again held tightly at the sides of her head, disallowing any form of rebuttal.

“Yuri?” The tiny girl whimpers. The dominators ears perk up at the unassertive voice.

“I’ve never done this before…” 

Yuri nods understandingly. She could already tell and honestly didn’t care. 

She’s got her girl and nothing’s going to stop her from keeping her. 

“Great!” Yuri musters up some enthusiasm. She continues;

“That means you truly are going to be mine...” Her voice is psychotic, though, this does not frighten Natsuki. In fact, she even smirks lewdly to herself. The dominator slowly begins pulling out. The friction is astounding. The intoxicating blend of pleasure and pain is Yuri’s calling. She cannot get enough of it. Natsuki’s own small cock is diamond hard. Clearly, these two were made for each other. Yuri slams back inside. 

“Ah!” They moan in unison.

“It’s so thick!”

She retracts. 

And plunges back inside.

“Mmmm, don’t stop!” 

‘Like hell I would’, she thinks to herself. A familiar itch scratches the inside of her brain. She needs to satiate it. She harshly pulls the back of Natsuki’s hair, with a complete lack of gentleness and muscles her cock back into the gradually loosening butt. She reams the girl at a brutal speed. The takers neck is angled backwards as she pants from the excessive force and unbelievable level of joy she feels.

Natsuki’s thoughts are wild. ‘This is it! This is what I wanted! I knew this was the right choice to make! Fuck my father, I’m staying here every day. I don’t need anything else! I don’t WANT anything else!’

“You’re getting loose.” Yuri states. Natsuki panics. 

“Fuck my face! Let me clean your Godly cock!” The dominator releases Natsuki’s hair, making her head hit the floor with a thud. Without even letting the tiny girl get up properly, Yuri gets in front of her face and slips her cock into her mouth. Natsuki is in the doggy style position whilst her new master demolishes her pretty, little mouth pussy.

Suddenly, Yuri feels delicate arms around her body.

“Need some more company?” Sayori gently whispers into her ear. The purle-haired girl feels a chill trail down her spine. Natsuki cannot physically get past one-third of the way down the cock, it is simply too big to go any further into her tight throat. Yuri nods, but does not say anything.

“I think someone else might fit in there a little better.” The red-head hints. The tallest girl pulls out of the throat, leaving Natsuki spluttering pathetically. Despite, the fact that she’s already taken quite the hammering, she still looks as lively as ever. She looks up at the red-heads face. It is smeared with cum. She glances over to Monika, who is just about to get behind her. 

“Awh, thanks, you got her all stretched out for me.” The brunette happily says to Yuri. The purple-haired girl raises her eyebrows at Monika.

“Don’t worry, I may have just cum, but, trust me, I can keep going.” 

“Do I get a say in this?” complains the tiny girl. 

“No.” Yuri says firmly. 

“It’s not like you’d say no anyway...” Monika chips in, kneeling at the pink-haired girls back passage. Natsuki can’t even bring herself to deny it. The club president pushes her cock head inside. Regardless of the fact that Yuri’s abnormally thick dick had just stretched it, the ass is back to its regular tightness and has once again proven its worth as a cock sleeve. She yanks Natsuki’s torso upwards so it is parallel to her own. Her large pink-eyes look back and see Monika’s filthy expression as she begins to talk to Yuri. 

“You know what that leaves, right?”

The tallest girl smirks evilly. The idea of potentially getting another girl pregnant makes her shudder in anticipation. Sayori snaps her out of the thought. 

“Ahh, it’s so cute!” The red-head stares affectionately at Natsuki’s 2 and ¼ inch penis. Sayori’s eyes might as well have little hearts in them as she begins to peck every part of the tiny girls face. 

“Stop calling me cute!” Strops Natsuki. Monika rams a little more of her beast inside of the ass in front of her, to remind her of her place. 

“You are our lovable, little fuck-doll - and the sooner you accept this, the better!” The brunette says with a strange mix of authority and complementation. Sayori smiles knowingly at her girlfriend. In spite of her complaining, Natsuki feels a surge of joy, liking the sound of being what Monika described. Yuri steps in and kneels in front of the tiny girl, whom is now sandwiched between the two tallest ladies, with Sayori stood at her side. Monika speaks again.

“Don’t pretend that you don’t love this, little Natsuki. Isn’t the thought of that… giant, filling your pussy, simply beautiful?” The brunette motions towards the fat dick about to impale her. She nods submissively, unable to look away from it. 

“Good girl…”

Yuri parts Natsuki’s legs and wraps them around her waist. Her meat begins to slide into the tiny girl. 

“Mmmm…” Whines Natsuki. ‘Oh God, I’m losing my virginity to three girls at once…’ She thinks dreamily. Though, she would never consciously want to admit it, this is like a dream come true. Even though she is dripping wet, the stretch is unimaginable, the pain she covets being brought to a whole new level. As Yuri reaches her hymen, she barely has time to react as it is immediately broken. As expected, Natsuki makes an unusual moaning wail of a sound. 

“Such a tight little girl, aren’t you?” Monika coos softly. Natsuki moans an adorable ‘uh-huh’ sound as it slides in at a painfully slow rate. She looks to her left to see Sayori’s full 7 inches waiting for attention. Without, even being told to, she greedily stuffs it into her mouth. Luckily for Sayori, her length is just about manageable for Natsuki’s tiny throat, being just about able to fit all the way inside. Though, the youngest girl is clearly inexperienced and struggles to keep it up for long. 

“Fuck this.” Sayori grips Natsuki’s cute little bangs and begins to aggressively face-fuck her. Monika once again jolts upon hearing her girlfriend cursing. For some reason, it really surprises her, even now. Not wanting to be outdone, she roughly pushes in until she is finally balls deep in ass. She expertly rocks her hips, making Natsuki feel the most out of every inch of her footlong – and it shows. The taker whimpers and spatters around the dick raiding her throat. 

The three beauties stretch the girl to her very limits. Large breasts crush against the side of her neck whilst her face is assaulted. The triple penetration proves to be too much for her to handle. She scrunches her eyebrows in concentration, trying to force herself not to cum... But, these girls are far too good. 

Semen erupts up in between her and Yuri’s stomachs. The purple-haired girl takes her hand down to the exploding cock and wraps a few fingers around it, jerking it and prolonging an orgasm that feels so good, Natsuki can scarcely believe that it is real. Sayori withdraws her cock so the girl can draw breath. Her eyes shut tightly as she leans back into Monika’s firm grasp. She raises her tiny arms so one is wrapped around the back of the brunettes neck and places the other against Yuri’s cheek, passionately holding it. Her enormous pink-eyes shimmer with lust as they open and gaze longingly into the violets before her. 

Yuri feels more motivated than ever before as a familiar itch gnaws at her psyche. She snaps a hand up to Natsuki’s face and holds the bottom of her jaw in a steely grip, which makes the mouth open slightly. Yuri forces her neck to turn back to Sayori’s cock. The red-head eagerly rams her way back inside, forcing herself balls deep once again. Yuri grips the back of Natsuki’s head and begins slamming it against the cock maniacally whilst she continues to completely ruin her cunt. 

“You were born for this…” Monika spits slyly whilst she resumes the brutalization of her favourite type of hole. Her hands have the cute butt cheeks spread apart, allowing for much easier penetration. Natsuki’s body continues to be completely assaulted from almost every angle until Sayori starts making all too familiar whines. 

“M-Monika?” She pleads her girlfriend for permission to unleash her seed. 

Monika is silent. 

“Please! Oh God.” Sayori’s face is glowing red and an ungainly sweat becomes evident on her cheek. 

Monika nods.

“Gah!” The 7 inches barrages the back of Natsuki’s throat with semen until finally, all three girls slam her head down the full length and allow Sayori’s cum to pass directly into down into the stomach. The tiny girl’s eyes have never been wider as she chokes on an unholy amount of love juice. The corners of her lips have a small amount of semen coughed onto them, which mixes with the spit, adding to the already trashy look on Natsuki’s make-up smeared face. The subtle eye-liner she wore is now in a stream down her face due to the tears caused from pain. Her pussy and butt clench somehow even tighter around the girls cocks as her body quakes in yet another orgasm. Her cock even manages to fire off once again, albeit a pitifully small amount compared to last time. Their streams subside at the same time.

“Do it Yuri, make her yours.” Monika’s tone is dark and filled with authority. Yuri cannot refuse. 

“NATSUKI!” Wails the large-chested girl, finally being able to fill up a womb with her cum again. Yuri’s expression is unfathomable, it looks as though she is both miles away and intensely present at the same time, though, one thing can ascertained for sure; there is love in her eyes. Natsuki glances down and could swear that her stomach looks a little bigger than before. 

“H-how much is there going to be?!” She shouts. Yuri’s face remains unchanged as her head lolls to the side, semen still jettisoning into the tiny girl. 

“Geez Yuri…” Sayori is a little bemused at the sheer volume of love juice being dispensed into the new girl. After at least 10 more seconds, Yuri finally calms down and flops backwards onto the ground in ecstasy. Her own cum rushes out of the girl, splashing back over the place it came from. Natsuki raises her hands to her stomach and tilts her neck to look back at Monika worriedly whom has temporarily stopped thrusting. As though reading Natsuki’s mind, she speaks to her;

“Yes, you probably are. But, don’t worry, I think Sayori is too.” The pink-eyes dart over to the red-head who beams warmly at her. As a minor level of uncertainty fills her chest she is shoved forward and bent over Yuri’s laying form. 

“Now you get to watch her whilst your last hole receives a well-deserved filling.” Monika wraps her hands around the impossibly tiny waist as she slams back in repeatedly. Natsuki’s tiny breasts barely even move despite the onslaught behind her. Yuri raises her hands and softly kisses the youngest girls lips. As she pulls back, her expression becomes lazy, but happy. It seems that the purple-haired girls energy has been spent. Regardless, her eyes offer an encouraging gaze. She tugs the little red ribbons from Natsuki’s hair, letting the little pigtails merge in with the rest. Oddly, it makes her look much more mature. 

“Mmm, you’re beautiful…” Mumbles Yuri. Although, she is being railed from behind, Natsuki is still deeply touched by the words. ‘Beautiful! Not cute, but beautiful!’ She brings her torso against Yuri’s in a sweet embrace, whilst her butt remains stuck in the air for Monika’s use. She is in bliss, being split in half by such an impressive cock only adds to the euphony. 

“Time to finish now, ‘baby’.” Sayori says sweetly, wrapping her arms around Monika from behind and putting her chin on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Her voice is far more subdued than one might initially expect. These girls have become more than just a harem to her. They are more than she could’ve ever hoped for. And now, they will spend every day together. Hell, they will do even after they all finish with school. What they all have together seems to be far too special to ever abandon - and she never intends to do so.

Monika is ready. 

She lets it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this took ages! As always, berate me with criticism if you find a typo! There will be one more chapter after this one, please look forward to it - it will be called "Monika". You can guess why. Also, bonus points to the reader who knows what song Sayori was singing along to! See you next time.


	6. Monika - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the final chapter into 2, I hope you don't mind. They should both be pretty long either way.

Natsuki has formed an unexpected, but not unwanted level of trust with the others. They bring about a unique type of security, in which she is wholly unfamiliar with. She feels safe - which is something she has very little experience with.

Monika could immediately understand why. It was Yuri. Referring to what the two of them have as 'sparks' would be a massive understatement. 'Flames' would be far more appropriate. What the other has, the other does not. It is a rare equilibrium.

Though, Monika and Sayori’s relationship is nothing to be sneered at either. It is a slow burner, but their bond is equally as, if not more powerful than the others. Where Natsuki and Yuri’s passion is very frontal, and hard to miss, Monika and Sayori’s is a little more low-key. It is the small things - the small interactions, that make them shine. Any human with decent observational skills can detect a deep and intimate connection that goes far beyond physical attraction.

It is astounding, the speed in which these four girls have grown so close. And they will only grow closer once Saturday nights events have concluded. 

*

Friday (still on the same day Natsuki joined the club).

Yuri lays on her back, across the teachers desk. Her legs are parted whilst Monika brutalises her pussy, getting ready to fill it with its daily dose of cum. The brunettes hands have Yuri’s wrists held firmly on the desk, at either side of her head, preventing her from moving. Not that she would want to move anyway…

Her meaty member collides with her stomach alongside each of her dominators destructive motions. Her provocative body jiggles in all of the right places as she gets pounded. She can feel her large breasts and her thick butt bouncing, but it does not fill her with embarrassment, instead, it pushes her closer to her inevitable orgasm. She feels dirty and is intoxicated by it. 

Monika’s fingers tighten even harder around the scarred wrists – a clear indication that she is almost ready. Her green eyes burn with the same confidence crushing gaze that Yuri has become accustomed to submitting to. She would do anything to please Monika, and she would love it, whatever it may be. Without a word, the brunette releases ropes of semen deep into the womb, all the while retaining that intense eye contact. The look alone is enough to make Yuri begin squirting, her already wet pussy begins drenching the footlong and the balls at the base of it. Each thrust squelches loudly, the cum splashing out with every withdrawal, only to be immediately refilled again with another wave. 

Gradually, their orgasms diminish and their breathing becomes more controlled. Yuri tilts her head lovingly, watching Monika with a relaxed expression. The club-president faintly smiles back and releases the wrists from her grasp. 

Monika’s eyes are immediately drawn back to the scarred limbs. They are substantially worse on her left arm. She dashes her eyes quickly back to Yuri’s, whose expression has become reserved and draws her arms closer to her body. She pulls out of the older student and stands up, holding her hand out and offering to help Yuri to stand up. She takes it, but stumbles when she tries to use the muscles in her legs. Monika holds her steady.

“Let’s get cleaned up when you’re ready, yeah?” 

Yuri nods silently.

Once the purple-haired girl finds her strength, they each do as Monika suggested. After they have their underwear, skirts and shirts back on, they take a second to look at the other two girls in the room.

The pink-haired girl had fallen asleep on the hardwood floor alongside Sayori about 30 minutes prior. The red-head spoons Natsuki - her arms lazily wrapped around her with a strangely serene expression. They are both still nude. 

“Perhaps it would be best if we covered them with something?” Suggests the bustiest girl. 

“Yea…” Monika glances towards a small closet, at the back of the room, the doors of which are almost always left askew. As she strolls over, she feels Yuri’s eyes on her body, perversely taking in her taut, but shapely form. She sneaks a side glance at the onlooker and catches her red-handed. Yuri averts her gaze whilst a bashful red forms on her cheeks. 

“Of course you can look, I’m pretty sure we’re beyond that now, right? I did literally just fill you.” Speaks the brunette, her voice in a very characteristic half-joke, half-scold tone. 

“…Right.” Yuri’s voice wavers. 

Monika returns to the three girls with a blue, patchwork blanket and bends down, gently spreading it over the sleeping beauties. She stands back up.

“I’d be a terrible club-president if I couldn’t detect when something was wrong with one of my members.” Her eyes are filled with confidence as she carefully analyses Yuri’s reaction. As always, Yuri looks away, however, this time Monika notices her glance towards her left arm before putting it behind her back.

“If you’re ashamed of it… Why do you do it?” The brunette asks softly. Yuri’s eyes widen at Monika’s forwardness, though the surprise drops almost immediately. She can’t hide anything from Monika, she’s too good at this. 

“It feels… good…” It seems that even the thought of cutting herself gives her some kind of rush, as Monika sees her shudder on the last word. The sensation must be incredibly powerful to make her act this way so soon after sex. The younger girl waits, her eyes still intently focused on Yuri, who then speaks again;

“I love everything about it… the colour… the pain… the smell. The smell of blood…” The purple-haired girl begins panting gently, but subconsciously, whilst a crazed look flashes to life in her eyes. 

“Yuri, please.” Monika places a hand on the older girls quivering shoulder. Yuri’s eyes snap back to hers. Beneath the psychotic gaze, Monika can see fear. Fear of exactly what, she can only guess. Regardless, the brunette pulls Yuri in and envelops her chest in a hug, going underneath the arms and around her upper back. 

“If I have to squeeze this out of you, I will.” Monika tightly closes her eyes. 

Yuri’s breath hitches in her throat.

“…Monika…” 

A scratch sears the inside of her skull. She twitches in Monika’s arms because of it. The brunette pulls her head back and looks up into the dark eyes.

“Is it happening now?” Her green eyes replicate the fear in Yuri’s. Though, it is not a selfish fear. Quite the opposite in fact. The taller girl nods.

“Then… do it to me instead. Surely that would help?” 

All emotion vanquishes from Yuri’s face - all, but shock. Monika moves back, grabs her by the wrist and drags her into the small closet at the back of the room. She closes the door and tugs on a string, letting light envelop the small space. 

“Please, hurt me!” Commands Monika in a hushed exclamation. Her hold on Yuri’s wrist is a strong as the passion in her eyes. She stares, unblinking, waiting for a reply. 

“…But, why?” 

“Because, I hate seeing you all hurting the way you do!” 

“I know, we can be rough during sex but… I can see it in you all. You all have your own pain deep down inside, and I hate it. I hate it, Yuri!” For the first time since she was a child, Monika begins to cry. 

Yuri silently puts her hand around the brunettes head and, in a motion as soft as a feather, brings it towards her shoulder. Losing all control, Monika wails without a care for her volume. 

“I want Sayori to be happy! REALLY happy! And, I don’t want to see you bleed, ever! And Natsuki is truly beau-“

“-I’m what?” 

The closet door swings open revealing a sleepy faced Sayori and a surprisingly mild looking Natsuki, both wrapped up together in the blanket. 

Monika can’t face them, not like this. She hides her tear stained face in Yuri’s bosom. 

Sayori’s weary expression dissipates immediately. 

“Mon!” She dashes over to the two of them, accidentally pulling the blanket from Natsuki’s shoulders. It drops to the ground as Sayori clumsily collides with the two girls. Yuri keeps Monika held securely, preventing them from falling. Sayori steadies herself, panic in her eyes.

“What is it? Tell me what is wrong, please!” 

A single bloodshot eye peeks out from above Yuri’s arm. The red-heads heart crumbles.

“No…” Sayori’s tone is defeated and very uncharacteristic. She pulls the two of them out of the cramped space, though the brunette remains firmly hidden in the older girls chest. Her girlfriend - much like Yuri is doing, squeezes Monika in a crushing hug, only from behind. 

“You can’t be unhappy, I don’t want to see it… I can’t see it…” Sayori cries. 

The room falls silent. 

Yuri looks over to Natsuki, and gives her an inviting head motion. The pink-haired girl smiles in a surprisingly dumb looking way and moves to join in the group hug. The oldest student is certain that Monika feels safe now and quietly speaks;

“She’s okay Sayori, I promise you that much.” 

“…I trust you.” Despite being spoken in a mumble, the red-head sounds authentic. 

“Please, no-one interrupt me until I am finished, I need to explain myself.” 

The three girls each concede in their own way; the two shortest girls do it vocally, whilst the club-president nods shyly. 

“Monika, as masochistic as I am, I don’t really want to hurt people. I only do it when I have very little control over my thoughts.” 

Yuri notices Natsuki’s curious eyes on her face. She continues, undeterred;

“It’s like a bug in my mind… No, a parasite. And I’m sorry. Usually, it goes away when I… do this to myself.” She lifts an arm up, signalling the scars that line it. Natsuki’s face contorts in anger, having not noticed them before. Regardless, she holds her tongue. 

“I do this to avoid doing any real damage to anybody. The last time I tried to stop cutting I… I almost suffocated you Sayori. It was even telling me to do worse things to you…” 

The red-head nods silently into Monika’s back.

“I know you enjoyed it, but I could see how scared you were in those last few moments… I remember it so clearly… I’m sorry.”

Sayori simply looks up and smiles kindly. It is the kind of expression that needs no words for accompaniment. 

“Thank you.” Yuri continues to sound calm and collected. Her words are strong and filled with sincerity. 

“I will beat this, if it means protecting you all, I have to…”

“…” 

“Sorry, I’m finished speaking now.” 

“You idiot!” Natsuki scolds Yuri, who flinches. 

“If you hurt yourself, then who’s going to hurt me!” 

Yuri’s face is blank as she responds;

“What?” 

“I trust you, Yuri. Just like Sayori does.” Her pink eyes are narrow with frustration, but it is clear that she isn’t lying. She continues;

“Yeah, I’m fucked up, but I like the way pain feels too. Just… no knives, okay? I know you won’t go too far, but please, they… scare me. Knowing what you could do to yourself scares me…” Natsuki rests her chin on Yuri’s arm, looking up into her puzzled eyes.

“Use me too.” Monika says as she finally lifts her head from Yuri’s cleavage, her eyes are now dry, and filled with love. 

“You already know I’m in!” The red-head calls energetically. Monika’s voice perks up;

“All three of us can keep you satisfied Yuri, just trust us. We clearly trust you, so please, return the favour.”

Yuri’s heart melts before the three pairs of bright eyes, all looking up at her. A familiar, red coloured shyness creeps onto her cheeks.

“I-I’ll try! But… aren’t I supposed to be the one making you feel better Monika?” 

The brunette laughs happily. 

“Don’t worry, I think we’ll all be happy – I know it.” 

“Hey, that’s my line!” Sayori whines, but giggles straight after saying it. Monika continues; 

“Well, it’s true. I’m sorry for saying something like this, but… together, we are perfect. The four of us are like a puzzle. If one of us goes away, we will never be whole.” 

Natsuki makes a fake throw-up sound as the four of them finally break their hug. 

“Come on, Monika, that dialogue is far too cheesy! Rewrite that line - I don’t care if the writer thinks it’s good or not!” 

The brunette scratches her head.

“Uhh, alright, umm… how about another four-way at my place tomorrow?” 

“Yeah!”

*

Saturday.

The girls all agreed to first meet at Yuri’s house as it was the only one that they all knew the location of. How Natsuki already knew is anyone’s guess, though it’s safe to say that she probably knows more about the others than she should.

“I am capable. Relying on you puts my friends at risk. I will not allow it.”

Though it may sound like Yuri is talking to someone, she is in fact staring in the mirror. 

… 

“Do I need you?” She questions the reflection. It stares back with confused eyes.

… 

Slowly, the expression softens, lips parted and ready to talk;

“... I do? But, Monika said… Monika said that she trusts me. I owe a lot to Monika.” 

…

“You don’t think I do?” 

She averts her eyes from the mirror as doubt spreads through her chest. A small, red felted box grabs her attention. She knows this box well, it has been her friend since way before she had anyone else. She lifts a hand up and reaches for the latch. As she opens it, she is met with the exciting shimmer of steel. Her body shudders – a rush of warmth passing from her heart, to her toes, in milliseconds. 

“Yes, one more can’t hurt… well it can… that’s the… point.”

…

“Pointy…”

The tip of the blade entices her. She can see her dark, violet eyes, reflecting back through its shiny surface. The eyes are hungry. 

She snatches the handle and lifts it up, close to her face. 

Her fingers begin to angle the weapon towards her cheek. 

“Only… a little…” 

She stops before it pierces her skin. Her eyes focus on a figure behind her in the mirror.

Monika. 

Once again, she has been caught doing something red-handed by the brunette, only this time, the brunettes eyes fill with sadness. 

Yuri’s entire body is frozen in place. The torture in Monika’s eyes fills her with shame. But, she can’t move. She can’t pull the blade away from her face. She’s trying, but she can’t do it. She tries to open her mouth, to scream that she’s sorry and that she hates herself… but she can’t. 

The insect bites her brain. 

But still, Yuri doesn’t move. 

Monika slowly lifts a hand to the back of Yuri’s shoulder. The pain in the brunettes eyes is far more intense than anything a knife could inflict. Gently, her fingers touch the shoulder, then the rest of her hand, cupping it softly. As the contact happens, the inside of Yuri’s head sears with a white hot sensation. 

But still, Yuri doesn’t move. 

Monika smiles her award winning smile.

“I trust you.”

… 

… 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

“Monika…” 

Though the fire inside of her rages on, Yuri throws the blade on to the desk in front of her and watches it stick into the wood. She doesn’t want to look in the reflection again. She doesn’t want to see her own face. She can’t even bare to look at Monika. Too much shame encompasses her chest. 

“I am so… proud of you.” The brunettes voice is barely a whisper. She takes her hand from Yuri’s shoulder and wraps it around the top of her chest. She does the same with the other so that her arms are around Yuri’s torso and her head rests on her shoulder. She continues to softly speak to the older girl;

“We will always help you. No matter the cost, we will be here. All you need to do, is call.” Monika points a finger to Yuri’s phone on the desk. Her purple-eyes start to water shamefully whilst she simultaneously attempts to stifle the rising lump in her throat. She sniffles quietly and does not respond. 

“You are not alone.” 

That does it.

“I’m sorry, Monika! I was weak! I thought I needed to do it, but I don’t!” 

As Yuri continues to cry and shout, she gradually feels the scratching in her head begin to slow and the heat gradually soothes down until it extinguishes entirely, all the while, Monika is squeezing her securely.

The sobbing subsides and Yuri lifts her hands up to the arms that are around her upper torso. Her fingers envelop them as she closes her eyes and breathes a deep, calming breath. When they re-open, she is met with Monika’s comforting green eyes in the mirror. Yuri feels safe again. She feels no fear. 

And neither does Monika.

“They’ll be here soon, you’d better get ready.”

Yuri nods happily and glances at the clock. Strangely, Monika arrived 5 minutes early. When she glances back, the club-president confidently smiles. 

“I was just hoping to give you… a little something, before everyone else arrived.” Her green eyes suggestively glance down at Yuri’s crotch before she continues;

“But, I suppose you’ll have to wait for now.” She giggles in a very Sayori-like way upon seeing the older students slightly flustered expression. She rushes into the bathroom, leaving Monika alone. 

The brunette takes the now vacant seat in front of the mirror. She tilts her head to the side, examining herself and making sure she still looks presentable. After a quick adjustment of her bangs, she smiles faintly, satisfied. The steel glimmer of the knife catches her eye.

“I should have taken this situation more seriously when I first noticed the scars…” She pulls the blade from the now splintered wood and examines it closely. It is abnormally pristine and cared for – as she rotates it in her fingers, she can’t find a single blemish on the surface. Seeing her own eyes so brightly reflected back at her brings about a strangely chilling sensation.

“It is a pretty weapon…” Monika mutters to herself. 

“Nevertheless, prettiness is not everything.” She carefully returns the blade to the clear indent in its red box and closes the lid. Yuri catches her doing it as she returns to the room looking refreshed. Her demeanour is a lovely blend of cheeriness and confidence. She strides over to Monika and picks up the box. With a smirk, she tosses it into the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Monika - Part 2 will be coming soon. It will have far more sex scenes in it than this one. Thank you for reading and take care.  
> 


End file.
